A Strange Turn of Events
by Blitzball-freak124
Summary: Yes... 2nd fanfiction ever so i'm not sure about it, but i suppose it's slightly amusing...


Colonel Roy Mustang, age 29, was on a "mission" for the military. Half an hour ago, Lieutenant Jean Havoc had reported a pretty girl sighting at the local bakery, and of course, Roy _had_ to go and investigate. Roy opened the door and looked around. Being that it was a bakery, there were stacks of bread all over the place, and there was no way for Roy to look around all the easily, so he began cautiously walking through the racks of bread and pastries. Roy cussed in frustration the moment he realized that the pretty girl must have left all ready.

Lieutenant Jean Havoc grinned to himself for his cleverness. He had sent Roy on a wild goose chase so they could run amuck for a few hours while Roy went girl hunting. "Hey Havoc, pass the chips."

Breda, another worker at the military asked. Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fury were all having a "party" in Roy's office for the hell of it. They figured if they were going to get screamed at by the Colonel, they may as well give him a _reason _to be angry. Havoc stuffed a potato chip into his mouth, and passed the bowl over.

Back at the bakery, Roy had decided to buy a pie. He was standing in line patiently (not really) waiting for the salesclerk to ring it up.

"Is that all sir?"

The man asked him, typing the price into the cash register,

"Yes." Roy said grouchily, mourning over the loss of a potential girl friend. The cashier put the pie into a bag, gave Roy his change, and Roy was off within seconds, having a faint hope that he may run into her in the village. Apparently, he was so distracted by the thought that he crashed straight into a woman walking through the door to the bakery. Roy landed on his butt, and the woman's parcels went flying.

"I'm so sorry!" Roy exclaimed, looking at the mess,

"Don't worry about it, I can clean this up…" The woman said. Roy looked up at the person he had run into. She looked about 25, she was fair skinned with short Auburn hair. She had purple eyes that seemed to look nonchalant. She was wearing ripped jeans, and through a hole in the left knee, he took note that her leg was auto-mail. She was about four inches taller than Ed (chuckles) and was neither fat nor incredibly thin. Roy also noticed that she had gloves with transmutation circles on them. They were brown leather and had circles shaped as some sort of exotic flower on them.

"Hey, what kind of transmutation circles are those?" Roy asked the woman, as he began to help her pick up the packages she had dropped.

"Well, they let me control plants and things."

"Can I have a look?" the woman nodded her head and removed a glove.

"I've never seen circles like these, and this paint…is odd…" He observed, examining them.

"Well you've never seen them because I made the circles, and the paint is odd because it's gold dust and plant seeds because of the whole equivalent exchange bit." She trailed off.

"That's _amazing_!" Roy exclaimed, "Have you ever considered trying out to be a state alchemist?"

"Well, not really. I haven't heard much good about them." She replied.

"Consider it, you'd get in." Roy said, then he handed her the rest of her packages, nodded his head and went on his way.

Jean Havoc, Vato Falman, Breda, and Falman's festivities were put to an abrupt halt. Just when they had decided to break out the karaoke, Riza Hawkeye, Roy's constant companion, just so happened to stop by to give the colonel some paperwork, when much to her surprise she discovered the four of them acting like nut cases in Roy's office.

"What on _earth_ are you doing?" She shouted, looking at the mess they had made,

"Well, you see, Roy went out girl hunting and left us in charge. He said we could do anything we wanted, so we had a party --;" Havoc lied. Havoc wasn't that good of a liar, and Riza knew right away that they had sent Roy away on some dumb mission so they could have Central to themselves for a bit.

"You know, I don't expect much from you Havoc, but I did expect better than this." Riza commented, surveying the area.

"Now, for your punishment."

Roy walked back to central in a fowl mood. He hadn't found the pretty girl, and he had dropped his pie when he walked into a wall, because he was so busy _trying_ to find the girl. So, obviously when Roy returned to his office to see Havoc, Falman, Breda and Fury struggling to clean his office (which resembled a battle field at this point) while Hawkeye watched, he was ready to explode.

"WHO THE HELL IS RESPONCIBLE FOR THIS?" He screamed, looking around

"Well, Havoc and his buddies decided that since you were out, they could trash your office, and throw a party, and no one would ever notice." Hawkeye responded. Roy shook his head

"If this isn't clean by the time I get back, heads will _roll_." Roy commented as he walked out of the room, and Hawkeye followed him with the paper work she had meant to give him.

"This is a list of the people who have signed up to try out as state alchemists, and this is a list of how everyone plans to renew their licenses. I noticed you weren't on the list though." Hawkeye said, handing him the papers.

"That's because I don't need to be, Ed signed up for trial by combat and the furor allowed it _again_." Roy said, shaking his head again. You think he should only need to get


End file.
